Never Forgot
by An Idiotic Idiot
Summary: Piper saw the looks he gave her. And how he was spending more time with her then his own girlfriend. So that's why she didn't regret pushing Reyna out of the way, killing her instead. Because she knew that she would only regret it if she didn't do anything. She sacrificed herself for his happiness, and for that Jason would never forget her.


Hello Idiots! I hope you like this one-shot inspired by a headcanon.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am only a preteen. I am no Rick Riordan. Got it? Good.

* * *

Piper saw it all.

The way he couldn't hold her stare anymore. How he can't even look her in the eye. And when he did, he was uncomfortable.

And whenever his eyes roamed, they would always land on her obsidian ones. They looked at each other the way Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. With love. With desire. And Piper was in the way of that.

It was over.

Jason hugged Reyna like there was no tomorrow when he saw her. He was spending more time with her than his own girlfriend.

It definitely over.

Whenever the couple hangout, his eyes didn't hold the same shine anymore. He would laugh, but Piper could tell that it was forced. No matter what the daughter of love did, she knew that he preferred her company to Reyna.

Reyna.

She was beautiful. With dark, smooth hair. And beautiful obsidian eyes that sparkled. And Piper with stupid choppy hair that always looked like a bird's nest, and boring dull eyes that just could not decide on one color. Compared to Reyna, Piper was a Dumpster Queen. Reyna was like a model, and she was just Piper.

And so of course Jason would choose Reyna.

Reyna was smart and witty. She was Praetor, a daughter of Bellona. Respected and honored. And Piper Mclean. Stupid, useless, spoiled daughter of Aphrodite.

It didn't matter. You can't even count Reyna as competition, because you knew that no matter what you did, she would win.

She won over Jason. But Jason wasn't even Reyna's to steal. Reyna had Jason wrapped around her finger the moment Jason saw her. Reyna had Jason from the start. Piper was just a distraction. Piper was just useless. Reyna was powerful. Piper was not.

Piper knew that it was over.

When news of attack that happened in Camp Jupiter, Jason would always have this look in his eyes, afraid something would happen to his significant other (no, not Piper. Reyna.). And every time, once he found out that she was okay, Jason was noticeably happy.

It was over before it started.

The look in his eyes when had when he opened the door, and the disappointment to find out that it was only Piper.

The way he smiled at her.

The way he talked to her.

The way he talked about her.

You didn't have to guess to figure it out that Piper was jealous.

But Piper decided that she wouldn't get in the way of his happiness. If he was happy then she should be too.

But she wasn't.

Piper hated it. It hurts to see them happy together. It just hurts.

And now she knew how Reyna felt.

Reyna was good. Piper was evil. Reyna got her happily ever after. Piper didn't. But then Reyna deserved it. Reyna had encountered more suffering than Piper. Reyna deserved Jason more than Piper.

And that's why Piper didn't regret what she did.

When they found out that there was a severe attack on Camp Jupiter, Percy, Leo, Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Nico shadow traveled to the Roman's camp.

Monsters. Everywhere.

Jason was nowhere to be seen, but she was there.

She didn't see the cyclops sneaking behind her, and about to slam his club, about to kill her.

So Piper didn't regret running as fast as she could, and pushed Reyna away. She didn't regret it when the cyclops slammed its club into her back, cracking her ribs. She didn't regret it when she squeezed her eyes in pain. She didn't regret it when she heard Jason calling her name.

Because she knew that she would only regret it if she didn't do anything.

"Piper! Piper. Pipes." Jason shook her as she lay in his arms.

She looked up at him. He smiled faintly.

"Be happy with her Jason." Piper looked over to Reyna who was being carried away. "I just want you to be happy."

"I can't be happy if you're not here."

"Good bye Sparky. Don't forget me. I love you Jason" she said weakly.

"No, Piper please don't go. Please."

"I'm sorry Jason. I love you."

Piper Mclean breathed her last breath and died in her lover's arms. There was no place she would rather perish. Piper Mclean died a hero, and would forever be remembered as a hero.

* * *

 _Sometimes you don't know happiness until its gone. And you could never forget the happiness that you had felt once._

* * *

" _Be happy with her, Jason. I just want you to be happy."_

Her words ran through his head a million times.

" _I just want you to be happy. I just want you to be happy."_

Jason laughed bitterly.

How could he possibly be happy if she's not here?

He missed her. He missed her a lot.

He missed her hair, her beautiful, shiny, choppy hair.

He missed her eyes, her one in a kind, ever changing eyes.

And, her laugh, oh, her melodious laugh.

And Jason remembered the way that she talks. Her voice smooth and silky.

Jason never really noticed how beautiful she actually was.

Piper, herself, really didn't know how beautiful she was.

But now, she was gone.

Gone forever.

Jason should've stayed with her. He shouldn't have led her on. He shouldn't have mentally cheated on her with Reyna.

It was his fault.

Her funeral was stuck in his mind.

The way her father looked at him. The way Tristan Mclean looked at him with disgust and anger, like he knew that it was Jason's fault. But the King of Sparta wasn't wrong.

It was his fault.

And Leo and Percy. His best friends. Even when they talked to him, their expressions were guarded. Like he was a disease, the disease that killed their best friend, their sister.

And Jason remembered the sky, how it seemed like the day was grieving the loss of a hero. (It was probably the gods. Most likely Aphrodite. She lost another daughter that she could actually be proud of.)

Jason remembered Reyna next to him, praying a saying of thanks to the fallen hero.

Almost everyone was crying. Everyone was mourning the loss of a hero. Even Drew was shedding a few tears to her half-sister.

And it was all his fault.

Jason did love Piper, he really did.

But he knew that even if she came back from the dead, he would go back to Reyna.

It would always be Reyna. But even she moved on.

He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anyone. Jason knew that he would never move on.

Because the image of Piper was always in his mind. Her figure was always haunting him. No matter where he went.

The feeling of shame when Piper's body went limp in his arms, that feeling of shame constantly reminded him that it was his fault that Piper died.

And it was.

Piper was the best thing that happened to him. And now she was gone.

He let her go once, and now she's not coming back.

He let go of the best thing that happened to him.

Jason knew that Piper would definitely be awarded in Elysium. He wondered if she met any other dead spirits down in the Underworld. Another hero that was actually worth her time, one that wouldn't cause her heartbreak she had experienced dating him.

Jason didn't really do anything but hurt her. Piper deserved better than a cheating asshole.

Now Jason actually realized what he should've done when they were actually dating. He should have told her that he loved her.

But she was gone.

And the worst part is the fact that she's not coming back.

* * *

 _You let her go. And you want to get her back again. Because you never forgot her._

* * *

 _10 Year Later:_

Jason waited as the judges decided on his fate.

They soon pointed to a gold door.

 _Elysium_

Another thought crossed his mind.

 _Piper._

He was finally going to see Piper after all these years.

* * *

 _And so you wait and wait until you finally see her again. And you hope she forgives you._

* * *

And that's why JASPER is better than JEYNA. Piper would die for Jason's happiness. Anyways, tell me what you think.


End file.
